Agrabah Bath
by shanodarkwing
Summary: After a hard days work in Agrabah Sora and Aladdin decide to take a little break in a bath house. Aladdin x Sora Yaoi. One shot


Agrabah Bath

Sora let out a sigh of relief as his body entered the hot water in the palace's private bath house. He had spent the whole day with Aladdin fighting heartless in Agrabah in the hot sun and he felt glad that he could rest for once. He rubbed his aching muscles over in the water and massaged his tired arms.

"Hey Sora, need some help?" Sora turned around and saw Aladdin enter the room wearing nothing but a towel. Aladdin had grown quite a bit of muscle since the last time they met, not that he wasn't muscular before. Sora couldn't help but stare at his firm biceps, his perfect abs, and his muscular chest all day as Aladdin helped him get rid of the heartless with ease.

"Sure, come on in," Sora replied with a smile, Sora looked away as Aladdin removed his towel and entered the bath. When Sora turned around, he could help but stare at Aladdin's half emerged chiseled six pack and ending with his sculpted pecs. Sora gulped down all his lust as he tried to occupy himself with his own bath.

"Here Sora, let me help you," Aladdin said as he moved behind Sora and began to rub his shoulders. Sora let a low moan as he felt Aladdin's strong arms do their magic on his shoulders. "Thanks for coming Sora, I could not have handled those monsters without you," said Aladdin as he slowly moved his hands down to massage Sora's biceps. "I can see you also grew a lot of muscle too," Aladdin said with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah thanks, you have nice muscles," replied Sora trying his hide the blush on his face. Truthfully, he had always liked Aladdin and found it hard to resist his charm, however, no he was finding it harder to resist especially with Aladdin's naked body pressed against his and something rather big rubbing against his leg.

Aladdin let out a small chuckle, "Thanks, I noticed you checking me out the whole day."

Sora felt has if his entire world just crashed in on him and wanted nothing more than to just sink into nothingness.

"Don't worry Sora, I didn't mean it in a bad way," said Aladdin in a reissuing tone. He pulled him closer to him so that their bodies were touching each other and began to rub his abs which resulted in a loud moan from Sora. "Besides, I've liked you for a while too," he said softly in Sora's ear.

Sora slowly turned around and looked Aladdin in his soft brown eyes. The two maintained eye contact for what seemed like an eternity reading each other's emotions. Then before Sora knew it Aladdin pulled him closer for a Kiss. Sora felt his world spin as he felt Aladdin's warm tongue enter his mouth, the kiss quickly turned into a make out session as Sora and Aladdin pulled each other in closer. The kiss went on for what seemed like an eternity until Aladdin pulled away, "Sora there is something I want to show you, but I want it to stay between us."

"What is it?" Sora asked curiously.

"Come, I'll show you," Aladdin said with a mischievous smile. He took Sora's hand, and both exited the water. Sora couldn't help but stare at Aladdin's rather large erection bounce up and down, Aladdin was about the same size as Sora but a littler thicker in girth. Aladdin went to where his towel was and took out a small bag, out of the bag he took out a gold ring and put it on his finger. "Genie gave this ring to me as a present, it allows me to make some wishes that I want."

"Is there a limit?" Sora asked as he sat down on a nearby chair not taking his eyes off of Aladdin.

"None really, I was thinking that we could test it out between the two of us, if you want to," Aladdin asked. Sora nodded in approval as he watched Aladdin snap his fingers. A bright blue energy enveloped Aladdin's body and before Sora knew it Aladdin's body began to grow before his eyes. Aladdin's muscles began to grow bigger; his biceps, abs, and pecs grew larger and firmer. Sora gulped and felt his own erection ach as he witnessed Aladdin's body become bigger and more well defined. When the light vanished Aladdin was standing about a foot taller than Sora; with a body that looked as if it had been carved out of stone.

"Like what you see Sora?" Aladdin asked teasingly as he flexed his muscles. Sora nodded in agreement. "Now it's your turn Sora."

"Wait what?" said Sora, but before Sora could say anything else Aladdin snapped his fingers and the next thing Sora saw was his body was surrounded by blue light. Sora let out a loud moan as he felt his body grow bigger. He felt his muscles grow bigger and firmer and it with each moment he was becoming more aroused. When the light left, he looked in the mirror and could not help but gawk at what he saw. His skin color was now a nice tanned brown like Aladdin's, his muscles were also much larger and defined just as Aladdin's was. He flexed his arms and felt nothing but hard muscle. "Wow, I look great thanks Aladdin."

"No problem now where were we," Aladdin said as he snapped his fingers. The next thing Sora knew they were both still naked but in a fancy palace room. Before Sora had time to process what was going on Aladdin pulled him in for another kiss.

Sora couldn't himself as if he was someone's puppet as he watched himself submit to Aladdin and fall on his knees and taking his large cock into his mouth. Sora become intoxicated by the taste, the feel, the smell of Aladdin's dick, he found himself quickly moving his head up and down it wanting take Aladdin's seed and drink it.

Aladdin's dirty thoughts became reality as he watch the soaking brown haired boy devouring him, quickly learning to take more than he should have and find the spots that made him want to cum even more. Aladdin arched his back into the feeling and started to buck his hips into his friends mouth. Soon placing his hands on top of the wet hair grabbing it and making the younger boy take him more and more, harder, and faster with the passing minutes and even calling out the boy's name and moaning in ecstasy. Aladdin felt the warm hands of the boy on his waist bracing himself and helping him to slid into his mouth. Aladdin found himself reaching his peak and wanted to warn Sora of the coming end, but his surprising skills overwhelmed his as he buck one last time into his mouth letting himself go filling and spilling out of his mouth.

Sora knew that Aladdin tried to warn him but all he managed was to moan out _I'm gon.._ and that was it before he felt Aladdin twitching and pulse himself into his mouth. Sora tried to drink in all of Aladdin but Aladdin was cumming to much and to fast for Sora to keep up with, causing his mouth to fill and overflow with him dripping out of corners of him mouth. Sora bobbed his head down on last time sucking hard as he came back up, until finally pulling himself off with load pop from Aladdin.

Aladdin's breath was ragged and low when he asked, "Oh, god Sora that was amazing?"

Aladdin found himself compelled to stop Sora before drinking the last drops of his seed. Aladdin grabbed Sora's hand before he could take that final drops into his mouth and taking them into his own and then bringing their lips together sharing in the taste of himself and Sora's mouth. As they shared in the kiss of one another Aladdin carried Sora onto his body lying him on top his body making them realize that they were naked, and their bodies reacted to the touch of each other making excited at the feeling of their skins touching.

Sora loved the feeling of their bodies touching making him writhe in bliss wanting more contact. Sora felt Aladdin's firm hand at his face rubbing his cheek before moving to the back his head forcing him deeper into the kiss. Sora let Aladdin have complete control as he felt his tongue slid into his mouth and forcing himself into him, feeling his tongue looking for a sign of enjoyment, and signaled by moaning into the kiss. Letting his hands wonder 'til they find his chest rising and setting as he noticed that they both were breathing rapidly, breathing through the kiss which had last sometime.

Aladdin broke the kiss as the fell onto the soft bed, forcing himself into Sora's mouth, and Sora finding and rubbing the places that made writhe in pleasure. Aladdin protested as he felt Sora break the kiss this time, "Al I don't want this to be a one-time thing," Sora said looking Aladdin in the eyes, the two stared into each other's eyes until Aladdin placed a comforting hand on Sora's cheek.

"Of course not, you mean more to me than just a onetime fling; besides, with this ring I may be able to join you on your travels," Aladdin said with a warm smile.

"Sounds good to me," Sora replied happily before pulling Aladdin back in for another make out session.

A/n

Hope you all enjoyed it. It's a one shot for now, but who knows I may come back and have Aladdin and Sora visit other worlds and hook up with other people.


End file.
